Coping with Darkness
by SlytherinToTheCore
Summary: The next generation is transported to the Golden Trio's era. What will happen when they are forced to live in the era of their parents? Will they ever go back?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

_AN: The OCs in this story are: Salazar and Licia Malfoy, eldest son and youngest and only daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy respectively._

_I do not own Harry Potter._

'I'm bored!' James roared.

'Shut up James, we all are,' Dominique snapped at her cousin.

'So true….' Salazar muttered, earning a slap on the back of his head from James. 'Ouch, man! That hurt!'

Just then, something golden and shiny fell out of Salazar's hand. Before his horrified eyes, the golden thing smashed, and all of them were covered in a dust like substance.

'No!' Salazar exclaimed. He tried to fix the broken object with a wave of his wand, but no avail.

'Salazar, that better not be what I think it is,' Albus said nervously.

'It is,' Salazar said guiltily.

Teddy gasped. 'You do not have one!'

'I do,' Salazar admitted. 'Grandpa Lucius gave it to me as-

Salazar broke off, noticing Albus slowly disappear. He caught hold of him, which resulted in everyone catching everyone. All of them disappeared in a blinding flash of white light…

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1

CHP 1: INTRODUCTIONS

'Voldemort is planning to employ Dem –' Albus Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence as he heard voices conversing in the hallway outside.

'Dumbledore?' said the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. 'Why did you sto…..' Kingsley, too trailed off as he heard unfamiliar voices.

'I shall go and see,' Severus Snape declared in a low voice and opened the door of the room they were sitting in and walked softly down the hallway.

As he drew closer, the voices seemed to realize that they were not alone. Snape muttered, 'Lumos.' He held his wand high so that the light could illuminate the faces of the unknown speakers.

'Where do you suppose-' a little loud voice began, before he, Snape presumed, was cut off by a low, angry hiss.

'Shut up, James,' the low angry voiced person said. Had he misheard. James? Did the low voiced person say James? Not James Potter?

Summoning up his courage, Snape said loudly, 'Who are you?! State your names!'

The loud voiced boy, who looked about 14, was about to say something when a girl clamped his mouth shut with a wave of her wand.

'Who are you?! State your names!' Snape repeated, his voice ringing through the hallway.

A brown haired, grey eyed boy of about 16 stepped forwards. He reminded Snape of someone he was not sure of. He shook the thought out of his head, concentrating on the group in front of him.

'Um.. I should start at the beginning,' he said.

Snape nodded curtly. 'Very well. Please start.'

The boy hesitated again. 'You should make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a long story.'

Snape was surprised. He nodded again, and took the group to the room where he was before.

Snape rapped his knuckles against the door and opened it as a voice said, 'Come in.'

Snape kept a close watch of the group of young adults and teenagers in front of him. The moment they were ushered inside the room, they let out gasps of surprise. This was not missed by Snape, who advanced on them.

'Do you know who we are?' he asked sharply. The brown haired boy nodded.

'Um.. Let me start with my name,' he began. 'My name is Salazar Malfoy-'

The people around the table gasped, except for Dumbledore, whose face betrayed surprise, but otherwise he made no movement.

'My name is Salazar Ivaan Malfoy, youngest son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. We-' he gestured to the group and himself, '-are from the year 2019.' He fell silent and a girl with red hair stepped forwards.

'Dominique Isabelle Weasley, middle daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.'

'Rose Callie Weasley, eldest daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.'

'Hugo John Weasley, youngest son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.'

'Licia Alexandra Malfoy, youngest daughter of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.'

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, middle son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.'

Snape looked questioningly at a boy with suspicious turquoise hair. He turned pink but said, 'Teddy Lupin-'

A man with greying hair who sat beside Dumbledore almost slid off his chair. The boy called Teddy looked at him, confused. Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'Please continue.'

Teddy nodded. 'Teddy Remus Lupin, only son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.'

'Lily Luna Potter II, youngest daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley,' a redheaded girl said. Snape looked at her.

The loud voiced boy whose name Snape thought was James said, 'James Sirius Potter, eldest son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.'

A boy of 13 stepped forwards shyly and muttered something inaudible.

'Speak louder, please,' Snape said.

The boy nodded and said, 'Albus Severus Potter, middle son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.'

The silence was stretching to breaking point, and Dumbledore hastily broke it. 'Well, I think we will introduce ourselves now. I am Albus Dumbledore.'

'You're THE Dumbledore?' Salazar asked, awed.

'My dear boy, I have no idea,' Dumbledore replied.

Salazar nodded, a little confused.

'Severus Snape,' said Snape. Albus looked at Dumbledore, then at Snape.

'You're.. the two.. Headmasters.. of Hogwarts.. one of the greatest..' Albus whispered.

'Headmaster?' Snape asked. 'I'm not the Headmaster.'

'But you will be,' Albus replied. 'After Dumbledore…' Albus trailed off after a meaningful look from Salazar. 'Nevermind.'

'Kingsley Shacklebolt,' said Kingsley.

'Hestia Jones.'

'Amelia Bones.'

'Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks.'

'Remus Lupin.'

Teddy gazed at his parents, with a strange longing look in his eyes.

'Arthur Weasley.'

'Molly Weasley.'

'And Bill Weasley.'

'Well, I think we have contained our curiousity for a long time, so I want to know what is the position in your time,' said Dumbledore, adressing Salazar.

'Oh, yes… um..,' Salazar stuttered. His usual arrogance and confidence was replaced by awe and slight fear in the presence of great (and dead) people like Dumbledore and Snape. 'I will start with the people who are dead.

'Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Alastor Moody,' Salazar counted off his fingers. He faltered when he saw Remus Lupin and the Weasleys' shocked looks. Salazar forced himself to go on. 'Lu..ci..us M…Mal…foy, Albus D..Dumbledore, S…everus Sn..nape, N..n..ympahdora Tonks, R..e..mus L..Lupin, and Bl..a..ise Za..bi..ini.' By the end of this, Salazar was shaking.

'And these are the people from the good side that have died?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes, except for, L..Lucius Malfoy, who died from natural causes, and not from fighting. He survives the war,' Salazar said.

'Excellent, when?' Bill Weasley said. Salazar pierced his blue eyes angrily, and Bill Weasley seemed to crumple under his gaze.

'If you were not my girlfriend's father, I would have hexed you or at least punched you for that,' Salazar said. 'And in answer to your question,' he added, 'Lucius Malfoy will die in 2019. In our timeline, he is dead.

'Also,' Salazar gave the trademark Malfoy sneer and continued, 'I'd like to see you in Grandpa Lucius's position for even a day.'

'Enough, gentlemen,' Dumbledore said.

'Wait, I'm your girlfriend's father?' Bill asked, looking from Salazar to Dominique. Salazar sighed. Dominique nodded.

'Can we move on?' Snape interjected. Salazar looked like he could have hugged him.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said. 'Mr. Malfoy, please continue.'

Salazar nodded and went on, 'Voldemort is dead, Harry Potter defeated him. Harry defeated him by destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes, which are: his snake, Nagini, his diary, his grandfather's ring, the diadem of Ravenclaw, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, and Harry.'

The Order started whispering. Then Snape said, 'Do you know how to destroy them?'

Salazar nodded, but did not speak. Teddy took over: 'There are many ways to destroy a Horcrux. Stab it with a Basilisk fang, or the sword of Gryffindor, Fiendfyre, and for Harry, the Killing Curse.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Thank you. I suggest we all take a break, then get down to business.'

END OF CHP 1.


End file.
